Why Do You Love Me?
by Brooklyn Oracle
Summary: FINISHED Spot Conlon and Kate Turner, both coming from abusive families, that fall in a love that has it's ups and downs. Decieving, lying, cheating, and loving, caring, and kindness. First in "Just Love Me" Series.


Author: Brookyln Oracle (Yäy)

Genre: Romance/Drama and Fiction

Setting: Late 1890's in New York

Summary: Joe Pulitzer and Bill Hearst raised the cost of newspapers to newsies by 10 cents. They were already living a hard life, and this made it even harder for them. So a Manhattan newsie, Jack Kelly, decides to do something about it. This also tells the story of a boy and a girl, Spot Conlon and Kate Turner, both coming from abusive families, that fall in love.

A/N: These characters belong to Disney© Incorporate. Please do not plagiarize!!! I do not own any of the characters except for West/Kate Turner, Blue/Aaron Turner, Crest, Snaps/Chris Turner, Trey Turner, Helena Turner, Heath Conlon, Joel Conlon, Tina Conlon, Joel/Spot's mother, Kinks, Leg, Morey, Paw, Spinner, South, Ready, Quickie, and Tinge, Mel's Diner,

Thanks to Mister B. who made us watch this movie in music class. Thanks to my family, friends, and God for supporting me. Thanks to Gabriel Damon for being so darn good looking and for inspiring me to write about this character. Thanks to the author of Stormy Night. Thanks to everyone. Please give me feedback. (Dis is my foist (first) fiction. Please tell me if I put the accents in da right places. :-P)

WARNING: Please do not blame me for being opinionated. If you feel differently, WRITE YOUR OWN STORY!

INCLUDES MATURE/EMOTIONAL THEMES

__

IT IS THE INTENT OF THE GOVERNING BOARD OF EDUCATION TO ADHERE TO THE PROVISIONS OF THE U.S. COPYRIGHT LAWS (TITLE 17, UNITED STATES CODE, SECTION 101, ET. SEQ.)  
UNAUTHORIZED REPRODUCTION AND'OR USE OF COPYRIGHTED MATERIALS IS ILLEGAL AND UNETHICAL. VIOLATION OF THE COPYRIGHT LAWS MAY RESULT IN CRIMINAL OR CIVIL SUITS AND/OR APPRORPIATE DISCIPLINARY ACTION.  
  
Policy IIBH Adopted May 19, 1988

***Chapter 1***

Spot Conlon was sitting on his crate on the Brooklyn Docks with an arrogant air surrounding his lean figure, when the Manhattan Newsie leader showed up. The summer heat was excruciating. He ran a hand through his brown hair and tensed slightly. Unnoticeable, but he tensed none the less.

"Well, if it ain't be Jack be Nimble, Jack be Quick." He greeted Jack Kelly by spitting in his hand and holding it out to the other leader who followed through with the handshake. _I wonder what Jack wants._ Spot managed to keep his cool, like always, but the other boy with Jack was obviously nervous.

"Heya Spot." As the Brooklyn Newsies' leader, he showed no emotion except for his usual scowl.

"What are ya doin' here in Brooklyn, Jacky-Boy?" he demanded, not letting his curiosity show. Not many other newsies showed up in these parts of New York because they were all afraid of him. He knew this and liked the power that came with it.

"Well, mah pal Davey heah wants ta tell ya 'bout a strike dat we're plannin'," he told him, pushing a dark, curly-haired boy in front of him.

"So I've hoid. Ise been hearin' it from Queens, Harlem… All ovah. The lil' boids have been choipin' in mah ear that Jacky-Boy an' his newsies are playin' on goin' on strike." He glared at the two of them. His crystal blue eyes were penetrating their souls.

"Well we are," Dave said, "But we aren't playing. We figured if we got all the newsies in New York to join our strike, then we'll be unstoppable. You gotta join 'cause… Well, you gotta!"

"Thas whad I hoid. But whad did dey tell you?" He sat back and listened.

"They said that Spot Conlon is the key! They said that if you join, they'll join. And that Spot Conlon is the best and most famous newsie in New York- probably the world too!" Spot allowed a small smile and looked to Jack._ Smart boy. I like his tawkin'. Who says flattery gits ya nowhere?_

"I like dis kid, Jack. He's got brains, and so do I. An' more den half o' one." He jumped off the crate and walked half way down the walkway and came back with a menacing glint in his eye. "But how do I know if you punks will go off runnin' da foist time ya see a goon run at ya wit' a club?"

"'Cause I'm tellin' ya." Spot leered at Jack. _Ha! He's tellin' me. No one tells me what ta do. _A shot of anger went through him and he guffawed.

"That ain't good enough, Jacky-Boy. Youse gotta show me." Spot walked away and stalked into the Brooklyn Lodging House. He slammed the door to his private room, pondering the pros and cons of getting involved in this so-called "strike."_ What if we all git killed by da bulls? What if we all git sent ta da refuge? But what if we win? What if we beat Pulitzer an' Hearst?_ When his best friend Snaps told him that the Manhattan Newsies had left, he got up and went to the bunkroom where some of his newsies were playing a game of poker. Spot dealt himself a hand. Usually his boys didn't bother him when he was in a mood like this because they knew he would soak them just to work out some frustration. He sighed and worry was in his eyes.

"What's on ya mind Spot?" asked an obviously new boy._ He's got da noive ta talk to me?_ He was about the age of 10. Every head in the bunkroom at the time looked up to see their leader's reaction. They knew he could punch him or tell him, depending on the mood he was in. The tension in the room was thick enough to be cut with a knife. Spot put some coins in the middle of the table and folded his hand. Then he stood up ruffled the boy's brown hair and walked to the middle of the bunkroom. He decided that it was better to tell them than keeping it in the dark until he himself decided._ They got a right to know what I'm getting them into._ The rest of the newsies let go of the breath they didn't know they were holding and paid attention.

"It's like dis, boys. Jack Kelly wants us ta join 'im in dis "strike" 'gainst Pulitzer. I know wese tough an' all, but weah goin' up 'gainst da mos' powahful man in New Yawk. So Ise is askin' youse ta think 'bout it an' tell me what ya think we should do." He looked up at all of his newsies feeling proud that they would follow him through anything he did._ If I told 'em ta go kill demselves wit me, dey would._ The boy then spoke up.

"I tink we should 'elp dis Kelly character an' join da strike." _He's got guts. Good fer him._ The other newsies went back to what they were doing since it seemed their fearless leader had settled on a conclusion.

"What's ya name, kid?"

"Blue. Blue Toinah." He looked at Blue Turner strangely, only letting his eyes show his regards. _Dere's sumptin strange 'bout his name…who names a kid Blue? Really…_Curiosity was usually not Spot's characteristics, but this kid seemed to grab his attention.

"Who gave dis boy 'is nickname?" No one spoke, so Snaps quickly got up and whispered something into his ear before Spot grew angry again. "Weah's Crest?" A boy about 14 with blonde sandy hair and brown eyes stood up. _He can't give names wit out reason, so let's hear it._

"Heah Spot." Spot concealed his laugh at the frightened look on Crest's face, but a smile tugged at the corners of his lips._ It ain't like I'm gonna soak ya._

"Why'd ya give da boy da name _Blue_?" Blue Turner shifted around nervously and Crest started to stutter. "Well? Spit it our awready!"_ It ain't dat hard is it. I'm not dat intimidatin', am I?_ He chuckled to himself. _O' coise ya are. You're Spot Conlon._

"He 'ad bruises all ovah his body and dey were all black an' blue, so…" Spot listened then he told everyone that he would be back in a while. He also said that they needed to help Jack.

"We can't desoit ah fella newsies. We'll go ta Manhattan tamarrow an' we'll think up a plan. You, Blue, come wit' me outside." Everyone went back to their poker games and such since their leader seemed to be in a better mood than before. "Weah'd ya get dem bruises?"

"Noweah. Honest! I jus' get in lots o' accidents, ya know…" When Blue said this, he didn't look into Spot's eyes, but Spot could tell he was lying. He didn't like people lying to him, but he felt a connection with Blue.

"Shoah kid. Whyd'ya become a newsie?"

"Ise had ta git away from some tings happenin' wit' me folks."

"Weahd'ya live?" Since no one was around to challenge his leadership, he let his tough façade slip and let his concern and care show for the boy. _Like me…_

"C'mon. I'll show ya." Blue led him to a small apartment complex on Lincoln Street. "Dis is it."

"Who was da one dat hit ya?" Blue's eyes widened.

"How'd ya know?"

"I know lots a tings kid. I promise dey won't nevah hoit ya again." Spot put his hand on his shoulder. He figured it out on his own when he said that he got in lots of accidents. That line resounded in his head.

"It was mah pa." Spot's pupils darkened and he set his mouth in a grimace. _Just like me. Don't anybody know you're not supposed ta hit kids?_

"You stay heah, okay? Ise gonna be right back." Blue nodded. Spot climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. He heard screaming from the other side of the door. He pounded again. He was furious now. _I bet anyting he's hittin' his wife._

"Whad'ya want?!?" A man's voice called out._ How rude._ Spot thought sarcastically._ I mean, what if I was da bulls?_

"Open up. I jus' wanna talk wit' ya." A baldhead peeked out at him._ Repulsive._

"What do you want, kid!?!"

"Kin I come in, sah?" the man opened the door and let him in. He leered at Spot.

"Hurry up. I ain't got all day an' Ise sorta busy." Spot walked in and saw a woman, who he supposed was Blue's mother, in a corner of the room crying. The man walked over to her and smacked her across the face. Spot winced. Her black hair fell in front of her face. "Quit ya whinin'!" He turned to Spot. "Mah name is Trey Toinah. This heah is mah wife, Helena."_ Poor lady. She's scared stiff._ He felt sympathy towards Helena Turner and her condition._ Probably an arranged marriage._

"Have ya lost a son, ma'am?" Spot asked Helena quietly. She looked at her husband then nodded. Then Spot walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "Did ya husband hit 'im?" Helena nodded again and started crying._ Just what I thought._ Spot walked over to Trey and soaked him for a good five minutes until he was knocked out. "That'll teach ya not to hoit women or children." He dragged him out into the hall and called to Blue. Blue came running up and kicked Trey on his way into the room.

"Mama!" he said crying.

"Oh, Aaron!" they hugged and kissed each other.

"He won't be bodderin you no moah." Blue smiled and the older newsie smiled back.

"T'ank youse so much, Spot." He nodded. 

"Take care of yerself an' your muddah." Spot turned to leave when he was stopped by Blue.

"Ise also had a oldah sistah, she's 16, but she ran away aftah me pa did sumptin ta her. Her name is Kate. Please find her fer us?"

"Shoah ting, kid." Spot closed the door and ran down the stairs out into the night. _I promise…I'll find her._

By the time he walked back to the Lodging House, all of his newsies were asleep. The Brooklyn leader was in emotional distress. Spot walked into his private room and put his head in his hands and started crying.

~~~~~~~~~~*Flashback*~~~~~~~~~~

__

i"No! Pa, please! Don't!" A 6-year-old boy with brown hair and big blue eyes was cowering in a corner. The man was standing above him with a belt cane in his hand and was shouting slurred words.

"Heath! Don't you dare hoit my son! Don't you hoit him like ya hoit mah goil!" a woman at the top of the stairs was shouting down at him with an Italian accent. But there was another figure lying on the ground. The person wasn't moving. It was a littleyoung girl. There was blood pooling around her head and there were splotches of blood on the wall where her head was hit against the wall.

"Ya gonna pay, Joel. Youse wasn't supposed ta see dat!" Joel started crying.

"I'm sawry, Pa! I'm sawry! I was jus' comin' down ta get me a cup o' watah!" Heath lashed out with the belt his weapon and hit Joel on the ribs. Joel screamed in agony. 

Joel was going to get water when he heard strange noises in the basement. He followed the sound and saw his father raping his sister. He screamed for Tina over and over again. His father was too drunk to notice, but Tina heard- She turned her tear-stained, pain-twisted face towards him and mouthed 'help me.' Joel ran off yelling for his mother, but he was too late. Heath had seen him. He knocked Tina's head against the wall twice and chased after his son. He grabbed him and threw him into the basement along with his daughter. Heath's wife couldn't do anything about it because she was just as afraid of him as her children.

"Ma! Ma, help!" Joel saw his mother run out of the apartment. His father hit him twice more with the beltcane. Then he saw his best friend Snaps, who was a newsie, at the top of the stairs. He was at least 2 years older than Joel, but was twice as strong as any adult. He came with a steel pipe in hand and swung it at Heath's head. He fell to the ground, but was still breathing. He struggled to get up. Snaps blessed himself, said a prayer, and swung the pipe home and Heath's life abruptly came to an end. "Thank ya, Snaps!" He got up with his mother's help and moved to his sister's side. "Tina? Tina?!? Wake up! Ya can't leave me an' Ma all alone! No! No…" This time Joel did not cry. He grabbed his father's oak cane with the gold top that was hanging from Heath's belt loop. Then he stood up and hugged his mother, and took his key off the door. With that, and he and Snaps left./i

~~~~~~~~~*End Flashback*~~~~~~~~~

Spot lay down on his bunk and had fitful dreams. His hand grasped at the silver key around his neck._ Tina…Why'd ya hafta go?_

The next morning before his newsies left to go sell their papers, he told them about Blue's sister Kate and what had happened. His boys said they'd look out for her. Then Snaps came up to him and put an arm on his shoulder.

"Youse gonna be okay, Spot?"_ How'd he know every time I git upset? Every time he knows. Amazin'. But he can't know._

"Ya. Nevah bettah. Now c'mon. We gotta go get us our papes." Snaps could tell he was lying, but he didn't say anything. He knew if he opposed his best friend, there could be open animosity in the lodging house. They walked in front of the rest of the boys and into the distribution center. Snaps and Spot picked up 70 papes of the Brooklyn Daily Eagle each. Both of the smiled and thanked the old man, Henry McEely, at the counter. After the boys finished their selling they went to go help Jack and soaked some scabbers. They were walking back to the lodging house when they saw a girl run across the street crying. "Youse boys go foist. I'll be dere in a moment." He walked down the alleyway and heard her cries. "Kate?" the crying stopped. "Kate? Your bruddah, Aaron, told me ta look fer ya. Are you her?" A beautiful girl in a satin blue dress stepped into view. She had black hair like her mother and her father's blue eyes. She wasn't stick-skinny like most of the Brooklyn girls, but she wasn't over weight either. She had a gash running from the right side of her chin to the base of her neck._ Whoa. What a lookah. _His breathing stopped for a moment when he got a good look at her. 

"I'm her," she said shakily. Spot could tell she was taught manners and was brought up good and proper by her mother. She also didn't have the thick New York accent that her father and brother had._ Why did she leave home? She could've had a bettah life._

"Lissen. Your ma an' your bruddah are worried 'bout ya. I gotta get ya home." Her eyes were cold. She shook her head.

"I don't wish to go home. To that foul place." Her dark blue eyes bore into Spot's pale blue ones. He glared at her, but she didn't back down. He could tell she was tough. "They left me with my father. They left me to ROT with him! ALONE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" she started crying._ She got raped… Like my Tina. If she was still alive, they'd probably be good friends, 'cept Tina would be lower class den her._

"I'm Spot Conlon, leadah of da Brooklyn Newsies. You kin stay wit me an' a couple o' friends at me place. I means if youse wanna," he offered. She smiled a little. The little act of kindness he showed warmed her heart._ He is pretty handsome._

"Sure. Thanks." He offered his arm, but she shuddered and chose to ignore it. _She still doesn't wanna be touched. It'll take time._ He led her to the lodging house and swung open the door. Every boy looked up and stopped what they were doing.

"This, boys, is Kate." They all called out their greetings.

"Heya, Spot, is dis your new goil?" a newsie asked. A couple newsies snickered and issued catcalls. Spot slapped him upside the head and issued his famous glare at the rest of the boys.

"Shuddup, stupid. This be Blue's sistah. She ain't be wantin' ta go back home, so Ise told her she could stay wit us. I don't want any of ya foolin' 'round wit' her. Undahstand?" Everyone murmured agreements and some seemed to loose interest._ No one kin touch 'er. Not even me, so steady yerself, Conlon._

"Look who's tawkin'" someone snickered in the back. Spot ignored it.

"You're da one wit dat playah rep. Why youse lecturin' us? Should be the other way 'round's what I say," Spinner told the others. Spot looked as if he was going to soak him sooner or later._ Wait till I git my hands on you,_ he thought. Snaps spoke up.

"What's her nickname?" Snaps asked.

"Why do I need a nickname?" Kate inquired.

"It comes in handy when you're runnin' from da bulls," Crest nonchalantly told her._ Just like Crest ta state da headlines._

"Oh." A couple boys laughed. Spot turned to her.

"Ya know, if you don't wanna sleep in here wit' da boys, dere's anuddah room in da back."

"That sounds wonderful. No offense to them or anything." He smiled.

"Nope. None at all. But lemme tell you all of dere names. I know you probably won't remember dem all, but Ise gonna tell youse anyway." She nodded and tried to pay attention. "Dis heah is mah best man, Snaps," a boy with brown, almost black hair waved and smiled. "Dere's Crest, Kinks, Leg, Morey, Paw, Spinner, South, Ready, Quickie, and Tinge. Dese are all the boys you'll need ta know." All the boys he named waved, smiled, or took off their hats to her. "Now c'mon, it's gettin' late an' we gotta go ta bed. I'll have some o' mah boys teach ya' how to do things da Brooklyn way." Spot led her into the room and took off his shoes, shirt, and suspenders and got into the top bunk. "G'night." She didn't know what to say at the moment, so she got into the bottom bunk. Just as she lay her head down she saw a slingshot and a cane fall from the top onto the nightstand.

"Thank you." _I can't believe I'm sleeping in a house where there are no women! If my fam...- no, if anyone knew they'd have a heart attack._ Kate tossed and turned and couldn't get to sleep. Suddenly Spot's head peeked down from his bunk._ Talk ta her a lil'. Loosen 'er up. She can't be up tight in Brooklyn, No Sir-ee._

"Can't sleep neiddah, huh?" She shook her head. "Mind if Ise come down and talk to you?"

"No, not at all." Kate smiled at him. She thought he _was_ pretty handsome. _Look at those blue eyes…_

"So, you wanna get out of New Yawk?"

"Yes, and no."

"Really?"

"I want to stay because I know I have a duty to my family- I mean my brother and mother, but I want to leave because there are so many things I want to get away from. My memories, mostly my past." Spot grinned.

"Ya, I know whatch'ya mean. I left my muddah a long time ago. At least 11 years. Me faddah an' me sistah are dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She tentatively put a hand on his shoulder. "How old were you when you left?"

"Ise was only 6 yeahs old." Kate did the calculations in her head.

"So your 17?"

"Ya. I guess so. Born December 21, 1882." There was a pause. "So weahd'ya wanna go if you got a chance to get outta heah?"

"Somewhere out west. Like California so I can find some gold and make a decent living. On the other side of the continent away from here."

"Ise is gonna call you West. West Toinah. Youse got some big dreams dere, like me friend Cowboy." They laughed. "Just ta help you out when you are goin' 'round New Yawk, ya oughta get a Brooklyn accent an' clothes that ain't gonna look like youse is loaded or sumptin'." Kate cleared her throat.

"How's this. Heya Spot. Whatch'ya doin' heah?"

"That's me goil. Now I wanna tell you 'bout a Manhattan newsie. Goes by da name o' Jack Kelly. He an' his newsies are holdin' a strike against Pulitzer, one of the most powahful men in New Yawk. Wese gonna 'elp em out tamarrow. You are gonna stay heah an' learn how ta fight an' stuff like dat. I jus' wanna tell ya." Spot yawned. "G'night. Gotta git up oily ta sell me papes in da mornin'.'' He climbed to the top bunk.

"G'night. T'anks 'gain," West told him. She lay down and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~*Flashback*~~~~~~~~~~

__

Kate Turner was thirteen and asleep in her little bed. She was exhausted from a day of labor. In the morning, her mother dressed her up to the upper-class perfection. She curled her long black hair and put her bonnet on her head. She stepped out of their lower-class apartment complex. She kissed her mother on the cheek and left, looking down her nose on the way down the flight of stairs. Kate had aspirations of becoming an actress. Helena, her mother, had just said this was all an act- that she needed to play the part of Katherine Turner, the upper class rich girl. Helena had said, that when they had enough money, they could move out of the house, Helena, her brother-Aaron, and herself. After her father beat her brother, her mother would hold the crying pair. She stroked their hair and said that they would all go out west, where there was a better life. Helena worked in a factory with the other Lowell Girls. Tragedy was common in the factories. All the women and children were put to work. Fourteen hours of non-stop work with five minute breaks every hour. Her mother raised her to be proper. She wanted her to have a better life. In a year her brother would work there too. Kate thought about this as she walked out the door and into the New York winter. She wrapped a luxurious fur coat around her body and strutted down the street with an obnoxious air around her. She was in the bad part of Brooklyn, but she knew how to take care of herself. She was heading to Manhattan's Irving Hall to receive an award. This is how she made money to act the part of Katherine and to support her unfortunate family. Once she arrived, she mingled with the other folks and put a forced smile on. This is not where she belonged, she knew that, but she would make it work for her family's sake. As the mayor took a stand, the hall became quiet. He adjusted his spectacles and cleared his throat.

"Yes, well good afternoon, all. We have gathered here today to present our little starlet an award for Most Humane Behavior. She was seen taking care of those poor newsboys in the Lodging House down the road. She was also seen helping a little seven year old starving child to an apartment on the run-down Lincoln Street." Kate grinned as widely as she could because she was afraid she would start to cry any minute. He continued. "As long as we have known this young girl, we have been giving her these wonderful humanitarian awards. Let us hope she keeps up the good job for as long as we're alive!" The elders laughed and applauded. She stepped up.

"Thank you, Mayor. Well, I'd like to say I'm honored to receive this wonderful award. I hope you all follow my example and treat those others with respect. Thank you again!" They applauded again and a woman handed her a wad of bills. Kate quickly counted ten whole dollars. She would be able to buy food today. Kate walked to the bakery across the street and bought a loaf of wheat bread. She walked back to Brooklyn. On her way back home, a newsboy about a year older than her stopped her. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen and a shiny key hanging from his neck. He smirked at her, and she felt weak in the knees.

"Well now, someone should tell God he's missin' an angel. Would'ya buy me a pape, kind miss?" he asked as he held one out to her. She smiled back.

"Why of course, since you asked so nicely." She took an edition of the Brooklyn Daily Eagle from the boy and gave him a dollar. He was about to give her change when she refused. "No, you don't need to do that. Keep it."

"Why, t'ank ya." He took his cap off and stuck the bill in it. His brown hair was blowing in the biting wind and he placed it back on his head. He was about to diappear around a corner when Kate called out to him.

"Sir, may I ask you your name?" He looked back and bowed.

"Joel, milady." He gave her a half smile then walked away. Kate dismissed the thought of seeing him again and walked away to bring supper home to her little brother, drunk father, and tired mother.

~~~~~~~~~*End Flashback*~~~~~~~~~

Author: Brookyln Oracle (Yäy)

Genre: Romance/Drama and Fiction

Setting: Late 1890's in New York

Summary: Joe Pulitzer and Bill Hearst raised the cost of newspapers to newsies by 10 cents. They were already living a hard life, and this made it even harder for them. So a Manhattan newsie, Jack Kelly, decides to do something about it. This also tells the story of a boy and a girl, Spot Conlon and Kate Turner, both coming from abusive families, that fall in love.

A/N: These characters belong to Disney© Incorporate. Please do not plagiarize!!! I do not own any of the characters except for West/Kate Turner, Blue/Aaron Turner, Crest, Snaps/Chris Turner, Trey Turner, Helena Turner, Heath Conlon, Joel Conlon, Tina Conlon, Joel/Spot's mother, Kinks, Leg, Morey, Paw, Spinner, South, Ready, Quickie, and Tinge, Mel's Diner,

Thanks to Mister B. who made us watch this movie in music class. Thanks to my family, friends, and God for supporting me. Thanks to Gabriel Damon for being so darn good looking and for inspiring me to write about this character. Thanks to the author of Stormy Night. Thanks to everyone. Please give me feedback. (Dis is my foist (first) fiction. Please tell me if I put the accents in da right places. :-P)

WARNING: Please do not blame me for being opinionated. If you feel differently, WRITE YOUR OWN STORY!

***Chapter 2***

The next morning when she woke up, all the newsies had left except for Snaps.

"Heya West. Good ta see ya. I've been waitin' for ya. Spot says we gotta git ya some new clothes. C'mon." West looked around for a moment, forgetting where she was. _I'm at a lodging house for boy newsies._ She sighed.

"Ya know what… ummm… what's ya name again?"

"Snaps. It's Snaps. Ya got bettah at your accent."

"T'anks. What was I sayin'? Oh, yeah. Turn around until I'm decent." _I got a better idea._ Snaps blushed a little and turned around. West went looking for an extra pair of Spot's clothes. _I know he's got them somewhere in here…_ He was pretty small for his age and she was only a year younger than him. She found them and quickly put them on. "Whad'ya think?" Snaps turned around and shrugged, acting tough.

"Ya look fine in dem clothes. Are dey Spot's?"

"Ya. So Spot says ya gonna teach me ta fight and stuff." Snaps nodded.

"Ya. C'mon. It'll take quicker since ya got the clothes part figgahed out." For the next three days Snaps taught her to fight, use a slingshot, and act just like a Brooklyn newsie. She didn't see much of Spot either. He usually went to sleep after her. West became the master of poker and fighting. She could go up against Brooklyn's finest, excluding Spot, of course.

On the fourth day when West and Snaps were eating at Mel's (Brooklyn's equivalent of Tibby's) Spot came in looking for them._ West looks different. Are dose mah clothes she's wearin'? Oh well, dey look pretty good on 'er anyway. How come she's so close ta Snaps? Because you weren't dere, stupid. Now go an' talk to 'em._

"Your done teachin' Snaps. Ya kin go sell some papes now." Over the past 4 days, Snaps and West had become close friends. West had found out that Brooklyn newsies didn't show their emotions, but when she and Snaps were together, they laughed and had a good time.

Snaps didn't object. He got up and nodded goodbye to West. He could tell she was sad too. It was like reading the other's eyes. Spot sat down and asked her a couple of questions.

"How good are ya wit dat thing?" he inquired, gesturing to her slingshot. She showed no feelings, picked it up, walked outside, and shot a bottle sitting on a rail. Then she walked back inside. Spot didn't show anything either, but you could tell he was impressed. "Your one o' da foist people Ise know to get dat down so fast." West allowed a small grin. "So now youse are gonna go sell papes. I'll teach ya." For the next week, she sold with Spot and they too, became good friends. Soon they sold on their own, but were inseparable at the lodging house. The word soon went out that there were now two Brooklyn Newsie leaders. That drew attention so of course the Manhattan leader had to come and check it out for himself.

"Jack," Spot stated plainly and spit in his hand. Jack did the same and they shook._ He's back heah again? Probably hoid 'bout West. He'll git a kick outta dis one._

"Spot." They stood staring for a moment.

"So youse gonna tell me what your doin' heah, or are ya gonna leave me guessin?"

"I hoid youse got anuddah leadah. Who's da guy?" Then West came out of the lodging house.

"Who's dis, Spot?" she asked. Spot looked at her.

"Dis is Jack Kelly. Da one I was tellin' ya 'bout." She nodded her greetings. _Pretty cute, not as cute as Spot though…No! No, no, no! Don't think that! He doesn't like you that way. Stop dreaming!_

"So you got a goil newsie? I hoid of dem in Queens, Harlem, and da Bronx, but nevah in Brooklyn. Anyway, who's dis leadah?"

Spot smiled.

"Ya lookin' at 'er Jacky-Boy," Spot said smugly. Jack gasped and his jaw dropped.

"Youse kiddin' me, right?"

"Nope, I'm it," West said. _Maybe I should act tougher. I'm believable, aren't I?_

"Jack Kelly, West Toinah. West Toinah, Jack Kelly." They each spit-shook.

"Jus' wanted to see fah myself. Poitty impressive. Is she your new goil?" Spot and West both laughed a little. _I wish…No, slow down Spot. She still doesn't want anyone touchin' her. Especially you! You know what you'd do ta her. You'd make her feel special den you'd stab 'er._

"No, wese jus' good friends, eh West?" West looked at him for a moment._ I guess that confirms my thoughts. Forget it, Kate._

"Ya. Wese jus' good friends." Jack looked between them.

"Ya shoah?" They glared identical glares with their blue eyes and he put his hands up.

"Awright, awright… Ise oughta be goin' now. See youse latah." He left and the two of them laughed so hard. The boys looked up, never seeing their leader this happy in a long time.

"You wanna swim?" asked Spot. She backed away slowly.

"Nuh-uh. I can't swim." Spot looked at her, astonished._ A poison dat don't know how ta swim in Brooklyn. Jiminy! What has da woild come ta?_

"You kiddin' me right?" She shook her head and sheepishly ran her fingers through her hair._ Is that bad?_

"C'mon. I'll show ya." He smiled and stripped of everything except his pants. _Wow. He looks so handsome. He must be strong. Look at those muscles. His hair frames his face so… No, West. You can't fall for him. He'll end up breaking your heart just like Snaps said he did to a million other girls. Plus He doesn't like you. You're just a girl he saved on the streets as a favor to your family. _She shook her head and jumped into the water with her shirt and pants on. All of a sudden Spot grabbed onto her waist and she jumped. _Still not used ta bein' touched. I'll have ta be careful._

"Sawry fer jumpin'." She tried to stand but she couldn't reach it. "Spot? A little help?" He stopped staring. _She looks so beautiful. How could anybody hoit someone like her. She coulda been more den a newsie. She coulda been one a dose high-class carriage ridin' women. I can't be fallin' for dis goil. She's way outta my league. But you always want what you can't have Spot._

"Oh, yeah. Sawry. Was just tinkin'." He held her hands and instructed her. "Kick your feet and paddle wit your arms… ya. Like dat. An' hold your breath when your goin' undah watah. Ya! Dat's it!" They were splashing and giggling in the water for hours until it got dark and Paw came to look for them.

"Spot! West! Weah in God's name did ya go? Wese was lookin' for ya everywheah." Spot and West looked at each other and laughed.

"Sawry. Spot was teachin' me ta swim. We bettah go in now before it gets cold. C'mon Spot." They climbed out of the water via the rope ladder, and the three of them ran to the lodging house. Spot and West quickly walked into their room, trying to look as superior to the others as possible while soaking wet and giggling like little children. "It's cold an' I got nothin' else ta wear." Spot shrugged.

"Wear your old dress. It's in the cabinet back dere." West walked to the dresser and pulled out her old satin blue dress. It had frayed at the seams in some places, but was still wearable.

"Turn 'round. I gotta change." Spot turned around while she undressed. He looked over his shoulder and saw her smooth back. Unfortunately for him she saw him look. "Spot! You lil' bum!" West grabbed a pillow off the bunk and threw it at him.

"Okay, okay. Sawry." He snickered and faced away again. After a couple of minutes she finished and turned around so he could change. After he was done they both went up to the roof with a heavy blanket.

"So why'd you become a newsie?" Spot looked at her._ She wants ta know why I became a Newsie? She's in fer a story._

"Me?" West stopped using her accent and insisted on calling her Kate when it was just Spot and herself.

"Yes. Do you see anyone else around?" Spot looked around and didn't blush, but you could tell he was embarrassed.

"You see, I was six and my Pa an' me muddah would get in fights constantly. Me and mah sistah, Tina, who was eight, were very close, ya know, sorta like you an' me. Den she started actin' distant an' everything. I could tell sumptin was wrong, but she would nevah tell me. One day I was goin' to get me a cup o' watah when I heard noises. Me faddah was rapin' me sistah." Spot could see Kate bite her lip and fidget here and there._ She knows da story._ "He was drunk again, o' course, an' he didn't hear me callin' mah sistah. She was screamin' for help, but when I tried to get Ma, my Pa already seen me an' grabbed me off the stairs. He banged Tina's head 'gainst the wall twice. Den he hit me wit a cane. Soaked me real good too. My Ma couldn't do anythin' 'cause she knew my faddah would hit her even hardah. She went to my best friend for help. So mah best friend came down here wit a pipe and killed my faddah wit it. I went ovah to me sis, an' she was dead. I didn't cry, I jus' left. I told my Ma to take care of herself, an' me an my best friend became newsies." By the end of the story tears were rolling down Kate's cheeks and she gently touched Spot's face._ I didn't know it was so hard for him. It's worse than me. At least no one died._

"And you still don't cry for either of them. How could you just leave them like that?"

"I wanted ta git away. Just like you." Kate shook her head._ He had his mother. No one would even get anyone to help me._

"No, not just like me. They left me there. They didn't help me at all. I was alone."

"SO WAS I! MY SISTAH LEFT ME SO SHE COULDN'T 'AVE HELPED ME! MAH MA WAS TOO AFRAID TO EVEN DEFY ME PA! I WAS ALONE TOO!" Spot shouted. He all of a sudden broke into tears. Kate pulled him into a hug, rocking him back and forth. She stroked his hair.

"I'm sawry. It's okay; it's going to be okay. I love you." She all of a sudden stopped and Spot looked up, the tears almost gone. His heartbeat quickened

"Whad'ya say?"_ Maybe she feels the same way._

"I'm sawry. I didn't mean to say that… ummm… I'm going to go inside. It's getting cold," Kate stammered. She quickly ran down the fire escape stairs and into the bedroom window. Spot followed quickly.

"Kate?" _Great, Kate. Now he probably thinks you're strange. Or maybe he likes you. Or he could be disgusted._

"Yeah?" She sniffed. "I'm sawry. I'm just so confused right now. I don't know what to do, or what to say! Or even what to feel!"

"It's okay," Spot said sitting next to her. "I love ya too." She turned around shocked. _He does!_ Her heart exploded inside her chest.

"Y-You do?" Spot smiled._ Of coise. How could she even have da doubt?_ His heart raced at the thought of her.

"You're beautiful, nice, a good fightah, wondahful, and you're good at pokah. Jiminy, at first I tried not to fall fer ya, but I jus' couldn't help it. I did. An' hard. I was jealous every minute Snaps got to spend time wit ya, an' I didn't. And I hope you'd fell the same 'cause I love ya Kate." Kate smiled and she looked happier than she had all her life. But then she frowned._ Maybe she doesn't like me the way I like her. Smooth, Conlon._

"No, you didn't fall in love with Kate." Spot looked confused. Kate switched accents. "Ya fell in love wit da goil newsie, West Toinah. Ya didn't fall in love wit da upper-class snob, Kate Toinah. I love ya too, It's jus' dat I think Ise would be cheatin' ya out, ya know?" Spot shook his head from where he was standing and sat next to her.

"No. I fell in love with da both of ya. Believe me." He hugged her and she didn't flinch. "I love ya more den life it's self, Kate Toinah and West Toinah." Spot moved his face closer until their noses touched._ I love him. Take the chance Kate!_

"I love you too, Spot Conlon." Spot was surprised when she kissed him first. He kissed her back and was met with the same passion. It sent tingles up both of their bodies.

"We'd bettah git ta bed before da mornin' comes. I gotta git up oily even though we ain't sellin' papes 'cause o' da strike. G'night. Love ya." Spot kissed her on the forehead, took off his shirt, shoes and suspenders, placed his cane and suspenders on a night table, and climbed onto the top bunk._ I did it. I told 'er I loved her. I do. Me, Spot Conlon, gets caught in love-finally._

"G'night." She smiled to herself. _I'm his girl. And I'm happier then I've ever been in my whole entire life. I can't believe it. After all the girls he's dated, me, an abused run-away catches his eyes and he falls for me!_ Kate sighed and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~*Flashback*~~~~~~~~~~

__

Joel ran down the alley as fast as he could.

"Get back here you dirty, rotten…." The bulls yelled. All this over a piece of bread? He thought to himself. Joel ran until his 8-year-old legs gave way underneath him. After 2 years of being on the streets, he was never good at stealing. He didn't believe in stealing what was not yours, but he had no choice. Joel was starving and he stole from a nearby vendor. When the small boy hit the floor, he fell into a black abyss. He couldn't feel someone hauling him into a building and onto a couch.

Joel woke up and rubbed his eye. He hisses when he felt a large bump on his head. He could hardly see out of one eye because it was so puffy and swollen. Joel groaned. What happened? He thought to himself. All of a sudden, a bot about a year older than him walked in. He was tall, had brown hair and eyes, had a cowboy hat dangling down his back, and wore a bright red bandana around his neck. He approached Joel and held out his hand after he spit into it. Joel and him shook.

"I'm Cowboy. You can call me Jack Kelly." He smiled.

"Hey. I'm Joel Conlon." Jack looked at him.

"How old are ya? Six or sumptin?" Joel glared. He shook his head defiantly.

"No, I'm eight." Cowboy let out a laugh.

"I'm nine… Ya shoah don't look eight. Ya could sell lots of papes sayin' youse was six."

"You mean, like a newsie?" Joel had always wanted to re-unite with Snaps after he got caught stealing for both of them. Joel waited, but Snaps never came out of the refuge that night.

"Ya, like a newsie! Ya can come wit me to the lodgin' house and meet all da boys. Foist ya need a nickname." Joel nodded seriously. "How 'bout Spot?"

"Why Spot?" Jack chuckled again replied.

"'Cause, you're small an' ya look like one big spot at da moment." Spot all of a sudden remembered what had happened the night before. Food registered in his mind when he remembered the piece of bread. His stomach grumbled. "Ya must be hungry. Especially from all dat runnin' last night." Spot looked around and realized he was on a couch behind a stage.

"Where are we?" A woman in a purple dress came out from the curtain.

"My, my. You finally woke up! Look what we've got here! What a doll!" She pinched his cheek and smiled at him. Her bright orange hair bounced as she turned to Jack. "So, Kelly, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Jack grinned.

"Medda, th

is is Spot Conlon. Spot, this is _the greatest star of the vaudeville stage today, Miss Medda Larkson, the Swedish Meadowlark." Spot kissed Miss Larkson's hand and gave her a cheeky grin._

"Pleasah meetin' ya, miss." Medda bowed and waved to the boys.

"That would be my cue! Toodles! And don't get into too much trouble now!" She exited and the two headed outside into the summer heat. They walked down to a large building. The sign read 'Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House.' Jack walked in and smiled to the old man at the desk.

"Heya Kloppman! Dis be Spot Conlon. He wants ta become a newsie. Mind if he stays heah for free the foist night?" Kloppman smiled.

"Shoah ting, kid. Jus' sign your name heah and the pay from now on is two cents." Spot signed and left to go upstairs with Jack. The bunkroom was in chaos. Boys were playing poker, boys sleeping in beds, boys smoking and talking in low tones, and boys arguing. The whole room stilled as he walked in.

"This is Spot Conlon, boys." The newsies said their hellos and returned to their evening activities. A tall boy, about 17, orange hair, and green eyes, came up to him.

"Ahey, wee boyo. Me name's Flickah, an' ah'm the leadah o' this bunch o' terrors." He spit-shook with him and Flicker offered him a cigar. Spot took it. Since he never had any previous experience with smoking, he choked the first time he took a drag. Flicker smiled. "Och, that's okay. You'll git used tae et, laddie." As Kloppman came up to tell the boys to get to bed, Spot chose the bunk away from everyone else, right by the window. He looked out to the stars. 'G'bye old life, Tina, Mama… g'bye Joel Conlon.' He let a single tear fall and promised himself he would never give in to anyone.

~~~~~~~~~*End Flashback*~~~~~~~~~

In the morning, West woke up just when Spot was brushing his teeth. He smiled a smile you used to never see from the infamous Spot Conlon, leader of the Brooklyn Newsies. Her heart went out to him.

"Good mornin'." She smiled back and stretched. _I must look horrible like this, but he still loves me._

"Same ta ya." He waited for her to get up and use the bathroom.

"Ise gotta go do sumptin, so feel free to do anyting ya want. I'll tell Snaps and Tinge ta stay wit ya." Spot walked outside and woke the two boys. Tinge ran a hand through his tangled red hair and turned over. He always had a cigarette behind his ear too.

"Go 'way!" He grumbled and Spot hit him upside the head._ Does it take dis much ta wake him up? Imagine all da woik Red _(Kloppman's equivalent)_has ta go through ta wake up all fifty boys._

"Git up ya lazy bum! I gots a job fer ya ta do!" He finally got up, changed, and used the bathroom. Now Spot had to rouse Snaps, which wasn't so hard to do. All he did was poke him and he got up. "I wants you ta stay wit West today while I do sumptin." Snaps sent a knowing look between the two and nodded._ Dis is why he's mah best friend._

"Okay, Spot. Have fun." Spot winked at West and left the lodging house in a hurry. Snaps got ready and the three of them went outside. "You're his goil now, huh?" West got defensive. _Does he think that I'm not worthy of Spot?_

"Ya. What's it to ya?" West was getting good at not showing emotion. Snaps shook his head.

"You can let down dat face wit us. We ain't gonna challenge your leadahship. So you two are tahgethah. I knew it would happen sooner or later." She laughed._ You stupid girl. It's Snaps. Not the DeLancey brothers you're talking to._

"So whad'ya tink he's doin'?" Tinge easily answered the question. He lit up a cigarette and replaced the one behind his ear.

"He's spreadin' da news ta every newsie in New Yawk." The three walked and laughed all the way into Manhattan when they went to Central Park. "Have you evah played Lake?" West shook her head and Tinge grinned big. "Well, weah playin' now!" He grabbed her wrists and Snaps grabbed her feet and they both threw her into the lake. She screamed!

"Ya bums! I'm gonna soak youse! An' not just wit watah!" The two boys laughed until she reached out and pulled them in with her. They splashed each other until they were told by some officers to get out. They were pardoned since "a lady was present."

"Maybe we should have you 'round all da time. Youse kin git us outta trouble!"_ I'm having fun!_

"Nuh-uh! I'd let youse rot in da refuge foist!" They all were soaking and were walking around to dry off. They were playing tag when West ran into a boy ripping up some papers.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin! Ora osservi che cosa avete fatto! _Now look what you've done! _" the boy yelled animatedly. He had brown curly hair, Italian looking, and was smoking a cigar. His clothes were a little better than most newsboys were and he had a gold pocket watch hanging out his pocket. He didn't notice that she was a girl with Spot's clothes on either. West was about to say something when Tinge and Snaps automatically came to her defense by running in front of her and glared at the boy. "I ain't scared o' ya! I got my papes ta boin, so if ya'd get outta my way…" he tried to push through, but being as small as he was, was pushed back.

"You bumped intah her. You should apologize."_ Poor guy. I should help him out._

"Me! Youse accusin' me o'…" he started, but then West pushed through with an emotionless face.

"It's okay, boys. I bumped intah him." She spit in her hand and the boy spit-shook with her.

"I'm sawry too. I wasn't watchin' where I was steppin'. I was watchin' da hoises an' destroyin' me papes. I'm Racetrack Higgins." He tipped off his cap to her. "And you, lovely lady, are?"

"West Toinah. An' dese are mah boys, Snaps and Tinge." They didn't smile at him or offer their hands._ They could loosen up a little when they see me shake hands._

"West Toinah? Ya mean da uddah Brooklyn Newsie leadah and Spot's goil? Wow, I nevah thought Spot would evah settle for jus' one." She laughed a little, her façade still up._ So that's what Tinge meant. Word travels fast around here._ She elbowed the boys and they grinned a little too. "Ya know, wese was eatin' breakfast at Tibby's when Spot opens da door wit dis big grin on 'is face. We took dat as a good sign an' he sat next ta me, Mush, an' Jack. Wese were askin' him what was up an' he ordered breakfast foist before he told us. By den all da newsies were gathered 'round the table. I tink dats what he wanted." The three Brooklyn newsies looked at each other, nodded, then laughed a little. Race grinned and continued. "So, wese ask him 'Tell us, Spot! What's da news?' He jus' grinned an' said, 'I gots me a new goil.' Da whole restahrant went crazy an' we started askin' questions." West's head started spinning just thinking of her boyfriend.

"Really? What kind o' questions?" West asked. "Tell me how he answered 'em." Race grinned.

"Don't soak 'im if ya tink he said sumptin wrong, 'cause ta us, it was good. So, anyway, we asked him 'what does she look like.' He said 'she got long black hair. Real nice, ya know? An' she's got da bluest eyes evah.' Jack says 'so its dat West Toinah goil, huh, Spot?' Then wese was all like, 'is it da uddah leadah Jacky-Boy was tellin' us 'bout?' An' he jus' grin's even biggah an' nodded his head." By the end of the story, the three of them were laughing so hard that they had to hold their sides. It wasn't because of the story. It was because of Race's cigar moving up and down when he talked. Race spent the rest of the day showing them around Manhattan and introducing them to some of his friends. "Dis is Skittery, Snitch, Itey, Dutchy, Snoddy, Bumlets, Pie Eater, Swifty, Snipeshooter, Specs, Boots, Les, Davey, Kid Blink, Mush, Crutchy, an'… awww… forget about it! C'mon let's eat." All of the newsies were crowding around West. She let down her emotionless face and just had a good time._ Wow. There are a lot of people who want to get to know me. Am I that famous?_ Spot walked in after he finished what he was doing.

"Spot!" West yelled and ran up to him. "I've missed ya!" Spot hugged her and a jolt of electricity shot through her spine. She smiled. _She looks happiah._

"Ya. Me too." Then he leaned her back and kissed her hard. They were many catcalls and whistles and yelling. When they broke the kiss, West blushed and hid her face in Spot's shoulder. They both thought the same thing._ That was good._ He laughed. "How's da strike goin'?" Jack stalked up.

"Youse came jus' in time fah da rally. Weah goin' to Medda's. C'mon." Spot sent Tinge to go get the other Brooklyn newsies.

When they got to Irving Hall, all the newsies in New York were there. Queens, Harlem, the Bronx, East Side, West Side, Manhattan, and of course, Brooklyn. Jack, Dave, and Spot were all on stage.

" Carryin' da bannah! We gotta stick tahgethah! If we don't stick tahgethah, weah nuttin'. If we don't act tahgethah, weah nuttin'. Wese all fightin' each other! Dis is what dose men wanna see! Dey tink weah nuttin'. Are we nuttin?" Jack asked.

"NO!" the crowd shouted.

"Weah wit you, Jack!" Race called out to him. West stood on the side of the stage with a blank expression on her face. The rest of Brooklyn wore identical scowls like Spot's.

"So are we gonna stick tahgethah?"

"YEAH!!!"

"So, whad'ya say Spot?" The crowd silenced as Spot scanned them. His eyes fell on West. _I'm doin' dis fer you, goil._ Laughter was in his eyes.

"I say, dat what you say," he paused. "Is what I say." The crowd cheered and the three got off the stage and Medda Larkson, the Swedish Meadowlark, came out.

"Hello, Newsies! What's new?" The boys hooted and hollered as she started to sing and dance. Most of them sang along and danced with her. Spot sat down at a table next to Jack, Dave, Dave's sister Sarah, and West. He put his arms around West and kissed her cheek.

"Dat was exceptional, Spot." She smiled at him.

"T'ank ya." He smiled back. All of a sudden something caught Dave's eye and he whispered to Spot. Spot stopped smiling and got up.

"What is it?" When she knew something could bring harm her or Spot she immediately stopped acting like West and became Kate. Spot was well aware of this.

"Da Warden, Snyder, is heah wit da bulls. He's gonna arrest us all if we don't do sumptin. I'll be okay, Kate. If anythin' happens ta me, you know what ta do wit da boys. I love ya." He kissed her softly on the lips and walked off to find Jack. Dave found him first, but the moment Jack tried to run, Warden Snyder blew the whistle and the police and the scabbers came in. The first to go down was Race. He was trying to get an officer away from Medda when another came behind him and knocked him out.

"No! No! For God's sake! He's just a child! Can't you see that? Racetrack!" she screamed, slapping the police as they dragged her away. Soon enough many other newsies were being arrested and knocked out. Jack had already ushered Les and Sarah out of the way because he knew they couldn't survive the blows they were taking. But Kate was there; all panicked and was trying to look for Spot. Sure enough she saw him and Snaps standing back-to-back against five to six bulls with nightsticks.

"No! Spot!" she cried. It only took one look for Spot to get hit. He didn't go down, but he had a bruise forming on his cheek. Kate, who was wearing her satin blue dress, looked extremely out of place in the swarm of men. All of a sudden a policeman grabbed her waist and struggled to get her out of the place. "Spot! SPOT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "LET ME DOWN YOU *******! LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! SPOT! HELP!" Many of the Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies tried to aid her, but were quickly knocked down.

"KATE! KATE!" Spot tried to breakthrough the circle of assaulters that he was trapped in. He saw Kate being carried off by an officer. He caught her eye just as he was hit over the head with a nightstick and blacked out.

"NO! NO, NO, NO! Spot!" Kate cried as the officer put her down. "I told you NOT to take me out!" She gave him a good punch to his faced and he slumped unconscious to the ground. Kate shook the pain out of her handShe and tried to get back in, but the scabbers were blocking the entrance. The Manhattan DeLancey brothers were hitting on her, so she punched them too. She decided that this was a loose-loose situation and the officers let her through the circle of horses.

Author: Brookyln Oracle (Yäy)

Genre: Romance/Drama and Fiction

Setting: Late 1890's in New York

Summary: Joe Pulitzer and Bill Hearst raised the cost of newspapers to newsies by 10 cents. They were already living a hard life, and this made it even harder for them. So a Manhattan newsie, Jack Kelly, decides to do something about it. This also tells the story of a boy and a girl, Spot Conlon and Kate Turner, both coming from abusive families, that fall in love.

A/N: These characters belong to Disney© Incorporate. Please do not plagiarize!!! I do not own any of the characters except for West/Kate Turner, Blue/Aaron Turner, Crest, Snaps/Chris Turner, Trey Turner, Helena Turner, Heath Conlon, Joel Conlon, Tina Conlon, Joel/Spot's mother, Kinks, Leg, Morey, Paw, Spinner, South, Ready, Quickie, and Tinge, Mel's Diner,

Thanks to Mister B. who made us watch this movie in music class. Thanks to my family, friends, and God for supporting me. Thanks to Gabriel Damon for being so darn good looking and for inspiring me to write about this character. Thanks to the author of Stormy Night. Thanks to everyone. Please give me feedback. (Dis is my foist (first) fiction. Please tell me if I put the accents in da right places. :-P)

WARNING: Please do not blame me for being opinionated. If you feel differently, WRITE YOUR OWN STORY!

***Chapter 3***

The next day all the newsies that were arrested the night before were on trial. The Judge asking if council represented any of them. They looked around, confused. _I didn't think they'd know what it meant anyway._

"Obviously not," he stated. "This will make things go much quicker." Then Spot spoke up._ Don't say anything stupid, Spot._

"Hey, your Honah. I object!" Kate giggled to herself. A nervous little giggle. The Judge looked at him, amused.

"On what grounds?" Spot snorted and looked around._ Just like Spot to lighten up the tension_. _._

"On what grounds, he asks. On da grounds o' Brooklyn of course!" The newsies all started laughing and talking until the Judge yelled and pounded on his desk.

"I therefore sentence all of you to two weeks in the House of Refuge, or five dollars each." All of their eyes widened.

"Whoa, your Honah, we ain't got five dollahs! We ain't even got five cents! Hey, how 'bout I roll ya fer it. Double or nuttin'." Race reasoned.

"Move along… Next, please." All of a sudden a man, Denton, came in. He was Dave's friend, and a reporter for the Daily Sun.

"I'll pay the debts, sir. All of them."

"Pay the clerk and hurry along." Denton grimly pulled out a fifty-dollar bill and handed it to the clerk._ He's got money…_

"So, Denton, how many papers did we make this time?" Dave asked.

"None."_ None?!?_

"What do you mean none?"

"The paper didn't want me to cover the story. Come on. Let's go to Tibby's and I'll tell you about it." Then they brought Jack in. Kate was standing next to Sarah and Les. Sarah called out his name and he looked over and smiled. Warden Snyder walked up and told the courtroom the truth about Jack. Spot had come to stand beside Kate after he had thanked Denton. He kissed her cheek and looked towards him. They hadn't grown emotionally attached to Jack as the Manhattan Newsies and Sarah had, so it didn't hit them as hard.

"This boy is a convicted criminal. He is a thief and tried to escape."

"Tried? If I kin recall, Snyder, da last time I _did_ get out. Remember me an' Teddy Roosevelt? And the carriage? Remember Teddy an' da carriage?" Snyder ignored him and kept talking.

"His real name is Francis Sullivan. His mother is dead and his father is in jail." Sarah, Les and Dave all let out little gasps. Sarah started to cry._ He lied!_

"I therefore sentence you to the House of Refuge until you turn 21." Sarah sobbed and Dave patted her back distractedly, still lookin at Jack with a hurt look in his eyes. Everyone started going out to Tibby's there was no joy, no life, in the newsies anymore. Kate and Spot didn't talk to each other as they walked hand-in-hand beside each other, but they were thinking the same thing._ If Jack's not here, we got no spirit._ They reached the diner and they all sat down.

"Why didn't you write the article, Denton?" Dave asked. "Did you get fired?" Denton shook his head sadly.

"No. I got reassigned to Ace War Correspondent. It never happened."

"You were dere…" Some of the boys started. The boys grimaced and Dave slammed his fist against the table. 

"They don't always fire you, David. Anyway, here's the article I wrote on the rally. Just read it." Denton handed him a piece of paper and left. Dave crumpled it up and threw it to the table.

"From now on," Dave raised his voice, "We don't trust anyone BUT the newsies." A chorus of agreements chorused throughout the diner. "Tonight we rescue Jack!" There were plenty of yells to that and they all left to devise a plan.

"Aren't you going to help?" Kate asked Spot.

"Nah. I've had almost too much o' dis strike chaos." They walked to the Manhattan Newsies Lodging house and sat on the bunk that was given to them. They were tired out and went to bed early.

The two of them woke up to yelling and hurrying. Dave said that Jack was taken to Pulitzer's house. When they escaped, Jack told him that he didn't need rescuing and went back to Pulitzer. Spot was enraged.

"He wouldn't do dat!" he yelled at Dave. "Jack wouldn't do dat to us! Weah his family! Wit out us, he's got nuttin'!"

"Well he did!" Dave yelled back. The whole lodging house was in turmoil. All of them marched out to The World circulation department. Police were lining the entrance. Spot stood at the very front with the other leaders. _NO!_ Then his eyes widened.

"Hey! Race! Tell me I'm not seein' tings. Just tell me I'm seeing tings." Kate, now West, pushed forward to be by his side. She saw it too.

"Spot? What's happenin'? Why is he like dat?" West asked.

"Nope. You ain't seein' tings, Spot. Dat's Jack. What's he doin'?" Race demanded.

"Why is he dressed like one o' dem scabbers?" West asked. Mr. Wiesel came out towing Jack along.

"Mr. Pulitzer picked 'em out himself fer Jack. Dey look pretty good on 'im, don't dey?" Wiesel snickered. Spot started to yell.

"Lemme get mah hands doity! Lemme soak 'im! I'm gonna soak ya, Jacky-Boy! I sweah! I'sem gonna soak ya!" The officers held him back.

"Jack! Hey Jack! Look at me! It's me Mush! Don't do dis Jack! Don't!" Mush cried.

"Why you doin' dis, Jack? Why you doin' dis?" Kid Blink asked desperately. Dave silently walked up to the front.

"Awww…You wanna talk to him? Go ahead." Wiesel made a little bowing gesture.

"So this is what you stayed for Jack?" Dave asked him calmly.

"Ya. Dis is. Fer once, Davey, I got money in mah pockets!" he touched it and it jingled. "_Real_ money. YOU UNDERSTAND!?!" Dave flinched.

"Yeah. I do. Why'd you string out all of those words? Like they _meant_ something to you?"

"'Cause you didn't have the guts to lay 'em across you yourself."

"Yeah? Well, now I do." He walked away, but then turned around to glare at him.

"Whad'ya wanna do 'bout it? Huh?" Jack taunted. Dave launched himself at Jack, but Wiesel and two officers pushed him back into the crowd.

"Git 'em outta heah!" Wiesel said. They led Jack out into the crowd. As he passed they all shouted words of anger at him.

"Traitor!" Spot yelled._ How could he do dis to us aftah all we been through tahgethah? He sold us out!_

"Seize the day, huh Jack?" Race shouted.

"Why? How? How could you do this, Jack!" West screamed in his face.

"I trusted you!" Boots yelled after him. Les looked up at them.

"Ya know, maybe he's just foolin' dem." Spot smiled at the kid's positive attitude.

"Shoah ting, kid."

"No really! I think he's spyin' on 'em! Ya he's foolin' dem! I know it!" Race laughed.

"You do dat kid." Dave came up and ruffled his little brother's hair.

"C'mon, Les. Let's get home." West watched them go off, with no expression.

"How could he!?!" she asked Spot._ He did it, the dirty rotten scabber!_

"I dunno. He betrayed us all."

The next time they would see Jack was when he saved Dave, Les, and Sarah from the DeLancey brothers. It was said that later on, Denton helped them make the Newsie Banner. Les had saved the article he wrote and Sarah had found it. They used Pulitzer's own press to make them! It said that all the kids working in sweatshops listened to the one leader in the children's crusade- Jack. Spot and West eventually forgave Jack and helped him. Soon enough, there were over a thousand child laborers striking against Pulitzer. Spot and West watched on as Jack and Dave went up to give their demands. _I hope dey win._ Everyone cheered even louder when Pulitzer opened the balcony windows and told them to go home. Finally Dave and Jack came out. Spot, West, Boots, Les, Sarah, and Race gathered around Jack. Jack whispered something to Les and put him on his shoulders.

"What'd he say?" West asked Spot. He simply shrugged and said,

"We'll see." The crowd quieted. Then Les held up his fists and yelled.

"WE WON!" The crowd went wild! Everyone was huggin' and patting each other on the back. Then the police came with Warden Snyder. Jack hurriedly let Les off his shoulders and turned to run, but Denton stopped him.

"You don't have to run anymore. At least not from the likes of him," he told Jack as he pushed him towards the wagon. An officer opened the back door and out came Crutchy and other arrested children that shouldn't have been in the refuge. Snyder got in the back and Crutchy slammed the door. Everyone cheered. Crutchy hobbled up to Jack.

"You shoulda seen 'im Jack! He came up dere wavin' his cane 'round like it was a sword wit an army of all dese police and lawyers demandin' Snyder ta release us, an'…" Jack held up his hand.

"Wait. Who did?" Crutchy pointed.

"Your friend in dat carriage over dere. Ya know, Teddy Roosevelt!" Spot slapped Jack on the back.

"Ya did a good job, pal."

"Teddy says that he's glad that you brought this problem to his attention, Jack. He wants to thank you by takin' you anywhere you want," Denton told Jack.

"Even ta da rail yards?"

"Da rail yards?" everyone asked each other. _Why would he want to go to the rail yards?_

"Whatever you want," Denton said. Teddy rode up to Jack and offered his hand. Jack took it and Teddy shook his hand. They took a seat and rode off with people running after them. Sarah and Less started to cry and Dave embraced them. Spot and West walked to the circulation department with bittersweet smiles on their faces. _Now he's gonna be a real Cowboy._ All of a sudden they heard a cheer. Everyone looked up. Jack had returned!

"He's back! Jack's back!" Mush yelled. Jack stood up and shook Teddy's hand again.

"Thanks for da ride Mr. Roosevelt, but like you said, I still got tings ta do. Plus," he said looking at Les, Dave, and Sarah, "I got family heah." Everyone smiled. "Oh, and Mr. Roosevelt?" The president nodded. "Kin you take me friend Spot and his goil home ta Brooklyn fer me?" West looked at Spot excited. _A ride wit Mr. Roosevelt, da president himself._

"Thank you, Jack, fer everything." West gave him a kiss on the cheek, hugged him and Sarah, and got into the awaiting carriage. Spot smiled and shook Jack's hand without spitting. Sarah came up and kissed Jack hard.

"See ya, Jacky-Boy." Spot climbed in the carriage with West and Mr. Roosevelt.

"Bye Spot! Bye West!" several people called out. They waved like they were royalty. The remainder of the ride was silence. The carriage came to a stop when it reached the Brooklyn Bridge. Spot shook Mr. Roosevelt's hand and got off.

"It's been a pleasah, your honah. T'ank ya so much."

"Your very welcome, young man. Take care of yourself and your lady there. She seems to be very nice." _She is…_

"I will, sah. T'ank you 'gain." It was West's turn to get off.

"Thank you Mr., Roosevelt. I really look forward to seeing you in this year's coming election. I hope you win. My name is Kate Turner. Around here I'm known as West. That is Spot Conlon. Well, that's what the newsies and I call him." Mr. Roosevelt seemed to be thinking.

"Your welcome… but where have I heard the name Conlon before?" Spot overheard and came to see what was taking so long._ He remembers… He can't. Dat was ovah 12 yeahs ago._

"Sah? Is dere anyting ya need?" Spot asked. "Not to be rude or anyting. Just wonderin'." Mr. Roosevelt smiled at him.

"Ah-ha! You look just like her." Spot's mouth was set in a line. He knew what the president was talking about.

"Me? Are you shoah?" Kate looked between them._ What are they talking about?_

"Yes. For election, I went around New York visiting random houses. There was one particular house that seemed to have, well, some troubles. I believe the family was the Conlons. You look just like the little girl. I believe her name was… Tina. And the little boy was Joel. Yes now I remember. You look just like him, but older. But the odds of that is 1000 to one!" Spot stared._ No. Not this! I pushed dis outta my mind so long ago! It can't come back ta me dis way!_

"I'm sawry, Mr. Roosevelt. I tink you are thinkin' 'bout some uddah boy. Thank you." Spot took West's hand and tried to lead her away, but she wouldn't move._ So he knows Spot's family. Why didn't Spot tell me his real name or what his family was like?_

"You go ahead. I'll be right there." Spot rolled his eyes and sat down on a crate and waited. "Mr. Roosevelt? I remember you visited my house. I don't think you'd remember mine though. I was only five when you visited. I had a younger and an older brother who was three years older than me. Aaron and Chris. It's all right if you don't remember, but I was just wondering." Teddy thought. He stroked his chin then looked at her._ Maybe he knows what has happened to them!_

"Was it one of those nice apartments on Lincoln Street?"_ He knows!!!_

"Yes! Yes that's the one!" She smiled and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Ah, yes, I remember. Your mother was Helena. And your father is Trey. Am I right?" Kate acted if there was nothing wrong, unlike Spot. _My father… who could forget him._ She thought sarcastically.

"Yes, yes. That's it."

"What are you doing here? As far as I'm concerned, you don't look the part of a newsie, talk the part, or act the part. Wasn't Lincoln Street a little, well," he looked at Spot, "upper-class?" Kate looked quite upset now._ Yes, but that's not where I belonged. I wouldn't think he'd understand anyway._

"Yes, well there are some things I needed to get away from. I can do all those things, but it's an act. I would go home, but I have a obligation to Spot." At that moment Spot stood up and walked away. Kate became West again._ Now I'm just an obligation or whatevah she calls it in her "upper-class" language. She would leave if she thought that I was capable on my own._

"I'm sawry, sah. I must have said sumptin to upset 'im. Thank you so much for listening to us an' givin' us a ride heah." She shook her hand and he told her he'd see her again soon._ What did I say wrong?_ As soon as he left, she ran into the lodging house. The rest of the boys were already there, but were very quiet. She was about to reach for the bedroom door handle, but someone grabbed her wrist. It was Spinner. He had curly blonde hair with hazel eyes. He whispered to her.

"I wouldn't do dat if Ise were you." _Don't you tell me what to do! I want to talk to him!_

"Why not?"

"'Cause Spot came in heah poitty upset. He even knocked out one o' his own dat was in his way," he told her pointing at South. His eye was swollen and he was silently grimacing in pain._ I caused that?_

"But dats where I always sleep!" Everyone shushed her.

"You can sleep under my bunk." Snaps pointed to the bunk under him. "Dats where Blue used ta sleep. He also gave us strict ordahs that he didn't wanna see you for da rest o' da day."_ What about tomorrow? Does he still love me?_ She ran a hand through her just-washed hair and sat down. She gave up being West for a while.

"What did I do? I mean, Mr. Roosevelt and me were just tawkin' bout when he visited us. He just said he remembered a boy named Joel and his sister Tina. Then he said I looked out of place here. I told him I would leave, but I had an obligation to Spot, and…" Then it hit her. "Jiminy! I said I would leave, but Spot was keeping me here!" She wiped her hands over her face. "How could I be so stupid? How could I act like nothing was wrong when he mentioned my family's name!" She sobbed._ Why?_

"He mentioned Tina? And the name Joel?" Snaps asked._ So that's his name and his sister's name._

"Yeah, why?"

"I was eight when I killed Heath. I still feel guilty. And I was only six when I ran away from home. My lil' sistah and bruddah must miss me so much. Ya know, you look so much like her. An' that boy, Blue looked like my bruddah. I feel like we gotta connection, ya know? You're probably not 'er, but still…" Kate took a deep breath._ Chris?_

"Chris?" Snaps head shot up and he looked at her._ It's you!_

"Are ya really Kate? Was dat really Aaron?" he asked her, tears falling down his face for the first time in many years.

"Ya. Let's go outside," Kate said looking warily around for anyone who wanted to challenge her in her vulnerable state. When they got outside, she hugged and kissed him. "I've missed you so much!"

For the next two days, Spot didn't talk to her and she didn't talk to him. She was constantly with Snaps. Snaps could tell there was something wrong with her again, but when he asked, she denied it.

"Are ya okay?"

"Ya. Nevah bettah!"_ I hurt so much that I would give up my life to see him smile, laugh, or even talk to me again._ But the truth was she was never worse. Even when her father raped her, she was better. It was like Spot was twisting a knife in her heart. Snaps talked to Spot while they were selling their papers.

"What did West do?" He asked him tentatively.

"She broke mah heart."_ How could she have said that?_

"I don't tink she meant it."

"Whatevah she's goin' through, she desoives it." _Even if it was an accident, it hoit like Hell._

"You're killin' her, Spot. She ain't eatin' right and she's ain't sleepin' neiddah. Jus' let 'er talk to you. Please?" Spot felt deep concern for her._ I kin do dat to a poison?_

"Okay. Tell her to meet me on da roof tanight." With that he left in the opposite direction of the lodging house.

Author: Brookyln Oracle (Yäy)

Genre: Romance/Drama and Fiction

Setting: Late 1890's in New York

Summary: Joe Pulitzer and Bill Hearst raised the cost of newspapers to newsies by 10 cents. They were already living a hard life, and this made it even harder for them. So a Manhattan newsie, Jack Kelly, decides to do something about it. This also tells the story of a boy and a girl, Spot Conlon and Kate Turner, both coming from abusive families, that fall in love.

A/N: These characters belong to Disney© Incorporate. Please do not plagiarize!!! I do not own any of the characters except for West/Kate Turner, Blue/Aaron Turner, Crest, Snaps/Chris Turner, Trey Turner, Helena Turner, Heath Conlon, Joel Conlon, Tina Conlon, Joel/Spot's mother, Kinks, Leg, Morey, Paw, Spinner, South, Ready, Quickie, and Tinge, Mel's Diner, Mrs. DaCapo,

Thanks to Mister B. who made us watch this movie in music class. Thanks to my family, friends, and God for supporting me. Thanks to Gabriel Damon for being so darn good looking and for inspiring me to write about this character. Thanks to the author of Stormy Night. Thanks to everyone. Please give me feedback. (Dis is my foist (first) fiction. Please tell me if I put the accents in da right places. :-P)

WARNING: Please do not blame me for being opinionated. If you feel differently, WRITE YOUR OWN STORY!

***Chapter 4***

It was about 12 o'clock in Brooklyn and the church bells were ringing. West Turner was walking down Lincoln Street. The autumn breeze blew her stringy black hair in her line of view. She brushed it back under her newsies cap. _There it is… Apartment number 8. Be calm, just like Spot told you._ Just thinking of Spot made her stomach ache. She missed him so much. She walked to the door and knocked on it. A woman with black hair like her own opened it._ It's her. What do I say?_

"May I help you, Miss?" West started crying. _She doesn't know!_

"You don't remember me Ma?"

"Kate? Is that you?"_ Yes! YES! It's me mother!_

"Ya! It's me!" Her mother looked at her strangely. _What?_

"Why are you acting like a newsie? Why are you dressed like a boy? Why do you have that accent?" She blushed self-consciously and explained without the accent._ I must not look like myself._

"I had to get away from this house, from the memories. It was just fro a little while. So I stayed with my friend, Spot Conlon and his newsies."_ Spot… I miss him so much._

"Spot? Spot was the one that taught your…Trey, a thing or two about hitting. I'm glad you were safe. You were gone for 6 months! Well, come in!" Kate looked inside warily. "Don't worry, he left. Spot promised us he wouldn't come back."She walked in. The apartment had changed for the better. It was wealthily furnished. " I've been sewing at the factory and I make good money. I've been promoted to manager." Kate grinned.

"I'm so happy for you mother! Everything looks much better than at the Lodging House." Her mother looked at her disbelievingly.

"You've been staying with boys?"

"Oh, no mother, they've been perfect gentlemen." All of a sudden a boy with brown hair came out.

"Mama! Mama! Guess what? I won at marbles and I got a real good shootah! See?" He held out a green marble to his mother.

"Hush... we have company! You shouldn't behave so immature. You're already 11." The boy turned to Kate.

"Kate?" She grinned, on the verge of tears.

"Blue, I mean Aaron! I missed you so much! I've heard good things about you from the boys at the bunkhouse." Aaron came up and hugged her.  
"Spot found ya! I knew he'd find ya! What's your nickname?"

"West. My nickname is West."

"Go on and play with your friends, Aaron. I need to talk with your sister. Hurry along now." Aaron hugged and kissed his sister goodbye.

"Wow, he's grown so much." Her mother smiled at her and nodded her head.

"Yes, and so have you. You need a haircut and some new clothes, come now."

"Oh. I can't let you do that mother. Don't spend all your hard-earned money on me!" Her mother snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me what I can and can not do with my own money! I'll do with it as I please. Now hurry along." Kate giggled and followed her mother into the bathroom. She gave her a fashionable new haircut and let her take a warm bath afterwards. Then her mother took her to the tailor's and bought her two new dresses and hats to match them. One was green and the other was black. Kate was very grateful.

"Thank you so much, Helena. You don't know how thankful I am."

"Why do you call me Helena? I'm am your mother, silly goose, so you should call me mother."

"All right, all right." They spent the whole day together. They didn't talk about the past or the future, just the times they were happy. By the time it was 7 o'clock, she had a new haircut, was clean, had a new wardrobe, and was in high spirits.

"Why don't you stay? You can come back and live here. You don't have to stay at the lodging house anymore."

"I would, but I can't. Spot's there and I've made lots of good friends that I want to keep there. I can't just leave them alone. They need me."

"I understand. Please visit us anytime." She kissed her mother's cheek and hugged her. "Goodbye, Kate."

"Oh, mother! I found Christopher!" Her mother's eyes were brimming with tears.

"You found him? Why didn't he come home?" Kate shrugged.

"He said he felt free as a newsie. You can't blame him, Ma. It feels good to have no restriction, except for respect. I'll tell him, and maybe I'll bring him to visit."

"Tell me again, why do you pretend you're a newsie? You know it's not where you belong." Kate didn't deny it, but she didn't agree either.

"It's just an act, mother. Not different from any others I put up… I'll see you soon! Good bye!" She waved and walked away in her new dress and hat. Her hat's brim was so large that it veiled her whole face. In a bag she held was Spot's old clothes that she had worn. She felt like a new person and decided to act like Kate for as long as she could help it. _It's who I really am… or is it?_ She kept repeating to herself. She kept walking and thinking to herself, her head down low. Kate was pulled out of her train of thoughts by low whistling by emitting from a group of boys. They obviously didn't recognize her as who she was to them, West. One of them who she thought was Spinner came up to her and tapped her shoulder. Kate jumped a little. She walked a little quicker.

"I tink you're scarin' her, Spinnerah," one of the boys commented. He rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me, beautiful young miss, but are ya lost?" Spinner asked with a suggestive smirk on his face. "I can help ya find your way." Kate shoved pass and tried to avoid as much attention as possible and hurried by. The rest of the Brooklyn boys noticed and followed her. They all were surprised when she walked to the Lodging House, but of course did not show it. When she walked in all of them trailed behind her, visibly confused. Suddenly Snaps appeared.

"Leave 'er alone, fer God's sake!"_ Finally someone recognizes me. I just have different clothes. _"Are you lost miss?" _Never mind. I guess not_. She threw her hat off, frustrated. They were shocked.

"Couldn't you recognize me? Couldn't anyone tell who I was under those clothes?" They shook their heads and looked down at their feet, ashamed. Spot slammed the door to his room open.

"What's da racket fer?" Then he noticed Kate, whose back had been facing him. "What's a goil like her- no, dats Kate. What is she doin' heah dressed like dat?" Kate turned. Her face had tears rolling freely down her cheeks._ She looks so delicate wit dat new haircut an' dress an' all dose teahs streamin' down her face. Maybe what I did was a lil' extreme. But I can't say sawry in front of all dese boys. I'll have ta do sumptin._

"Spot! I've missed you so! I know what I said was wrong. But I didn't mean it, and I'm sorry! I know you think that I deserve this, but I can't take it anymore! I can't be West. I'm just Kate and that's all I can stand to be temporarily until I can stabilize my feelings. And If you can't deal with it, I don't think I can be your girl anymore. I visited my mother this morning, that's why I'm like this. I got a warm bath and a big meal and everything that I could ever want. So if you don't think you want Kate, then I'll have to leave and live with my mother." She sucked in a big breath and was about to start talking again, but Spot walked up to her and put a finger on her lips. Kate quieted. He took her by her hands and led her to the roof.

Inside the boys were trying to listen by climbing up to the top bunks and sticking their ears to the ceiling.

"You heah anyting dey sayin' Paw?"

"Nah, what 'bout you?" Kinks shook his head.

"I kin heah sumptin!" Leg shouted. They all looked his way.

"Ya do? Are ya shoah?" South asked. He frowned and everyone quieted down.

"Nevah mind. It's jus a rat." The boys moaned.

"Why can't they let us heah? It's not like it's against da law or anyting." Morey sighed.

"It's a leadah ting, Quickie. It's not like we'd undahstand. Plus how many of us got goilfriends?" South raised his hand up nervously. The boys were on him instantly.

"An' ya didn't bring her fer show-n-tell?" Ready asked, elbowing Morey in the ribs and laughing.

"Of coise dere'd be more showin' den tellin'," Spinner said. The boys cracked up and forgot all about Spot and Kate.

Up on the roof Spot and Kate stood staring at each other, unsure of what to say. Spot spoke first.

"C'mon. Sit down." He motioned to the blanket left there from a couple nights before. He took a deep breath and started. "I know what I did was a lil' harsh, it's just dat I, ya know, well was hoit. What ya said really struck home. It's hard fer me ta say dis, but Iit reminded me of what me Pa used ta tell me. He used ta say 'Joel Conlon, if it weren't fer da law, I'd have killed ya already.' It made me unwanted again, an' dat feelin' hoits real bad. So I'm… I-I'm sawry fer what I did an' I hope ya undahstand why I did it. I also wanna say dat I love you no mattah who you are or what you become, 'cause I know deep down dere somewhere, your West Toinah, the goil newsie who could take on any man. An I love 'er. I love you. Please stay." Kate sniffed and blinked back tears. Spot Conlon did not say those things everyday, so she savored the moment.

"That's the nicest thing I could have ever hear from you, Spot. And I love you too." They hugged each other for a long time. Then they kissed and laughed. Spot brought her back into the bunkroom where the boys were talking to South about his girlfriend. Spot cleared his throat and everyone looked at him, recognizing the sound.

"We weren't tryin' ta eavesdrop! Honest!" Ready exclaimed before Spot had even said anything.

"Every ting okay?" Crest and Tinge asked. Spot and Kate grinned a little. Snaps recognized this as a good sign and started clapping and shouting. Soon enough everyone was doing the same and hugging the couple. Since their fight, Spot and West were on edge and the newsies had to be extra careful around their leaders. Spot had already soaked 3 people in the last week and Kate had yelled at almost all of them for minor unnecessary mistakes. Now that they had forgiven each other, the newsies were glad. Not only for them, but themselves.

The next day everyone woke up bright and early, ready to sell their papers. Spot whistled a lively Irish tune as he took a quick shower. West brushed her now shoulder length hair and grinned in the cracked mirror. She felt glad that she and Spot had made up. He came up behind her and hugged her.

"Well, good moinin' ta ya too.," West giggled. He could be quite the charmer if he put his mind to it. She grabbed a towel after she washed her face and put on Spot's extra shirt, suspenders, and pants. He grabbed his cane, slingshot, and fastened the key around his neck. West noticed it for the first time and felt strong emotions radiating from it. Spot saw her staring and looked at her. He turned back to the mirror to see if something was wrong with his hair. After he checked for the third time, he saw that West was still in a trance.

"What? Is dere somethin' wrong wit my hair dat I can't see?" West shook her head and blushed, embarrassed to be caught gawking.

"That key… that key is so familiar." Spot froze in the middle of reaching for his cane. He turned around.

"Ya. What 'bout it?" West could tell it was a touchy subject.

"Nothin'. It just looks… I dunno." Spot's face softened.

"Did I evah tell you what happened aftah I ran away?" West shook her head and listened to him as he told her the whole story. They walked to the distribution center. "…So dere I was, only eight. Flickah left 3 yeahs latah an' left da joint to Jacky-boy. I was tiahed of getting' ordered 'round, so me an' Jack got in a bit of a fight. Ise left fer Brooklyn and gained powah dere. When Mid-Town, da leader, died, I took da seat." West grinned when he reached the end. "… Then I met dis goigeous goil and fell head-ovah-heels in love."

"I'm shoah ya did, O-Mighty-One." He put an arm around her shoulder. "Have you evah been in love wit anyone udder den me?"

"Well, ya know 'bout me formah rep, dontch'ya?" She nodded slowly. "But I don't _tink_ I've evah fell in love before you," he paused, "but there was this one goil I saw on the street one day. I tink I loved her on da site. She bought a pape from me an' lemme keep da change. It was a lot of money. So Ise says ta her, 'Well now, someone should tell God he's missin' an angel.' She was da only poison I evah used that line on, 'cause it was true, but now I'm gonna say it ta you." Spot turned Kate around and looked her straight in the eye. They leaned in until their noses were touching. "Well now, someone should tell God he's missin' an angel." They kissed and smiled.

"Well now, Mistah Conlon, I tink we should pick up our papes." Spot gave her sad blue puppy eyes.

"Aww… Do we hafta? Let's not sell taday." She gave in and they walked off hand-in-hand. They sat down on a bench in the middle of Central Park. Spot took off his key and held it in front of him. "This… This key I took from mah house right before I left. I left mah dead sistah, my mothah, and my dead fathah. Is that a bad thing? I was only six! How was I supposed ta know how ta cope wit me emotions, ya know?" West nodded understandingly.

"Youse remember when Ise left da Lodgin' House fer a bit? Well, Ise was facin' my fears. Goin' back to dat hell-hole where my fathah did… did those tings ta me. It was horrible. Den I saw me Ma and Blue. I remembered how they left me dere. But I could just feel da love comin' from dem now. I forgave them, but dere's still a big hole in my heart where mah Pa was supposed ta be. I tink goin' back was da best ting I evah did. I found peace inside myself." She could tell Spot was thinking deeply._ Oh, Jesus, I hope I didn't sat anything to upset him._ Spot nodded and looked up. His eyes could freeze your blood.

"Let's go… now." He stood up and offered his hand. West took it, confused.

"Where're we goin', Spot?" He led her across the street and through several alleyways. He paused for a moment in a corner.

"Dis is weah Ise used ta hide from school bullies. They'd pick on me 'cause I was shortah den the rest o' them." The couple walked hand-in-hand down Forty-second Street. They stopped in front of the ruins of a burnt building. Spot stopped dead in his tracks. "What happened, dear Mothah o' God…" he murmured to himself. Glistening tears started to brim his glacial eyes. He blinked them back. Dozens of memories flashed in his memory.

"Spot? Spot… baby? Youse okay?"

~~~~~~~~~~*Flashback*~~~~~~~~~~

__

Sunday Morning was always a favorite day for 5-year-old Joel. There was no kindergarten with the stuffy nuns at his Catholic school, no Corey Vita and his gang, and certainly no yelling. He bent his head as the bishop started to recite the catechism in Italian.

"Il nostro padre, che arte nel cielo…Our Father, who art in Heaven…" Joel wasn't even paying attention. He kept looking over at Tina and his mother. They had both started working in the Lowell factories because his father was spending all their money on alcohol. "Benedetto sia nome vostro, regno vostro vengono... Hallowed be thy name, thy Kingdom come…" all he could remember is his father coming home and all of them receiving severe beatings. After that his mother had held his sore body in her sore arms and sang him and Tina a lullaby. Tina had rested her bruised face on her mother's lap. His mother sang: Il Hush-un-arrivederci, non voi cry, andare al bambino sleepy e piccolo. Quando vi svegliate, avrete, tutti i cavalli piccoli graziosi. _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, Go to sleepy, little baby. When you wake, you shall have All the pretty little horses. _ _The three slept through the night locked in a small closet._

Joel's head snapped up as his mother hit him over the head gently.

"Go on, Joel- da Communion. Fretta, fretta!" Joel wouldn't move.

"No, Mama. I'm not takin' it." People behind them stared in disbelief.

"Joel!" his mother hissed, "What're ya thinkin'? Go!" Joel still wouldn't move. Tina pushed him.

"Joel Conlon! What's wrong wit you?" Joel frowned at his sister.

"Wheah was God when we needed him? Wheah was he when Papa hit us? When we ran out o' money? When da bullies beat me up? When we left our fam'ly behind? WHEAH DA HELL WAS HE!?!" Joel yelled the last part particularly loud. The whole church quieted and turned to observe the scene. His family turned red. His mother grabbed his ear and led him outside. Tina joined the line speechlessly to receive the Holy Communion.

"Joel Michael Conlon! What has gotten into ya? Do ya KNOW how embarrassing that was? Never EVER do dat 'gain. Undahstand?" She gave him a hug and kneeled down. She looked him straight in the eye. " There are so many people in da woild dat God can't look out fer everyone at once, ya know?" Joel nodded and she continued, " There are people dat got it woise den us, believe it or not, but God has to help dem befoah he kin help us. You just gotta have faith in the big-man up dere. Okay, il mio angelo dell'blu-occhio? my blue-eyed angel" She finished with a sigh. "C'mon, let's go inside and ya kin apologize to da Fathah." She brushed her brown hair behind her ear and guided her son through the stained-glass double doors of the church.

After Tina died, his faith for God died with her. God took his only sister away from him.

~~~~~~~~~*End Flashback*~~~~~~~~~

"Spot?" West asked again. Spot blinked back the stinging sensation in the back of his eye. Bile started to build up in his throat. He leaned over and threw up on the sidewalk. Spot collapsed to his knees and put his head in his hands.

"I'm nevah gonna know if they died heah or not, 'cause they ain't heah no moah." He continued, "I don't even know if my Ma's alive. I thought I could come back, make amends wit my fam'ly. But that's nevah gonna happen now."

"I nevah said it was gonna be easy eithah. It was one of the hahdest days of me life," West pause for a moment. " But I think it's one o' da best tings I evah did." She hated seeing Spot so unstable, so she was determined to find out if his family was still alive or not. She walked next door and knocked on the door. An old lady opened the door.

"Yes, what kin I do fer ya?" Kate smiled politely.

"Can you tell me what happened to the house next door? I'm Kate Turner. This is my boy, Spot Conlon." She nodded.

"O' coise I kin. C'mon in. I'm Mrs. DaCapo" Kate took Spot's hand in her own and led him inside. It wasn't fancy at all- Just a couch and an armchair. "Well, it was about 1889, if I kin 'member correctly. Da people next door were cookin' an'…" Spot cut her off.

"People?" She looked at him confounded.

"Well of coise. A mothah and daughtah." Spot's jaw literally dropped.

"This _is_ 1889 we're tawkin' bout right?" he asked.

"Yes, yes. So d'ya wanna heah da rest o' da story or not, kid?" She shook her head and continued. "Anyway, so dey were cookin' and I guess dey didn't pay da gas bills dat dey were supposed ta. Da gas ran short and da pipes got all clogged up… and da place just exploded. Da neighborin' houses got scorched too, but not as badly. Dey couldn't put out da fiah so fast, so da mothah died. Some o' da stuff was salvageable, so dey let me have it. Just a trunk wit some old pictchas in it and a rockin' chair." Spot nodded slowly, taking it all in.

"What happened ta the goil?" Mrs. DaCapo eyed them warily.

"Why d'ya wanna know all dis anyway?" Spot looked down.

"They were my family. I left aftah I thought my sistah died with me Pa," Spot whispered hoarsely. Mrs. DaCapo looked shocked.

"I'm so sawry. I didn't know. No one knows what happened to your sistah. She still might be out there. But, hey, listen, lemme git da stuff in dat trunk." She left and climbed slowly up the stairs.

"Spot? I know this must be so hard for you. But you've got to pull through it. You've gotten through 17 years on your own. Now you've got me and possibly your sister. We can get through this." Kate wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and placed a kiss on his forehead. He grimly smiled at her.

"T'anks. I needed you ta say dat." Mrs. DaCapo finally returned bearing a photo album. Spot tucked it underneath his arm.

"Don't ya wanna look a it?" Spot shook his head.

"Nah, maybe some othah time. We'll come back an' git da chair. T'anks fer everythin'." They left and walked back to the main street. Kate reverted back to West.

"Are ya shoah youse is okay? I mean, dat has gotta be considerably hard. Dealin' wit all dat tuff an' all." He nodded.

"Ya. I'm fine. I wanna do somemthin foist if ya don't mind." He walked to a flower peddler and bought a bouquet. The two walked back to his house. He placed the cluster of wild flowers on the stoop. He took the silver key off his neck and tied it around one of the standing poles. In the ashes he wrote: _Jennifer Elyse FedeVelocio-Conlon; 1855-1889 A Wonderful Mother and Loving Angel. _Spot stood up from kneeling and smiled. "Let's go." The winter breeze started to pick up as Spot Michael Conlon and Katherine Amoura Turner returned to their home- the Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note: I'm writing a sequel! Coming soon!


End file.
